1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a case of server, and more particularly, to an easily-detached case of server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server has been broadly used in various enterprises today. In association with the applications in Internet and telecommunication fields, the servers are also penetrated into our daily lives, such as banking, financial business, Internet bank and Internet credit card transaction. All of the above-mentioned applications require the data to be highly encrypted to prevent decoding, which are accomplished by means of enhanced operation capability of the servers only. A server is in charge of providing various processed information in LAN (local area network), Internet or other networks, so that the other terminals linking the server through a network can quickly obtain the required data or results and output the data or results to the users demanding them.
FIG. 1 is a system architecture diagram of a conventional server. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional server 100 includes a mother board 110, a hard disk drive bracket (HDD bracket) 120, a plurality of fans 130 and a plurality of connectors 140. A plurality of HDDs (not shown) are disposed in the HDD bracket 120, the connectors 140 are disposed on the mother board 110, and the connectors 140 can be, for example, power control connector, serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector, integrated development environment (IDE) connector, floppy disk drive connector and universal serial bus (USB) connector. The fans 130 are used to dissipate heat of the conventional server 100.